


Flickering Ghosting

by FieldDranzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dating, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, In Public, Multi, Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer
Summary: Halloween had come and gone, yet the events of the night of Hallow's End remained in the minds of the people. Rumors of apparitions clad in white gowns had spread throughout town, so much so that some cases had even reached the local police. However, on the other side of town, rumors of a blonde nudist had spread instead.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Kudos: 12





	Flickering Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has been delayed by so long that I'm actually mildly scared to admit it. Things have been busy for me, personally, since the start of the year, and looking ahead, it won't be less busy moving forward. However, now is not the time for that. For this story, we find ourselves in the town featured in Televised Ghosting, the Halloween story of 2020. Several weeks after the events of Halloween, our raven haired protagonist finds himself in a dilemma no man should have to face, yet the presence of his friends helps stave off the maddening paranoia that ensures.
> 
> PS: This story being delayed is actually good for you. Because of that, it has gone through a revision, with lots of editorial work. It doesn't have more content, but with the help of a friend of mine, I want to say that it has become much, much better. I hope you enjoy the story, but if you find yourself with a dollar to spare, I do have a Patreon. Everything helps!

Flickering Ghosting

Hallow’s End, the night where the line between the world of the living and the world of the dead was at its thinnest, the singular point in time where men and women alike had reported sightings of mysterious apparitions to their local police force. Flickering shadows melded together with something else, and the shape of a woman, clad in a tattered, sleek white gown, had been seen through the windows of whichever house hosted a Halloween party, and as preposterous as the claim was, one such apparition had been halfway caught on camera; according to the supposed victim. 

In the week that followed, these reports of the supernatural were sorted through, pushed aside, and filed away as delusions. The so-called evidence? Pictures of the women, all taken upon the zenith of Halloween; the very day where costumes of varying sorts were as common as anything else. The singular report that the police department had zeroed in on was one featuring a photograph of a particularly bold woman, setting foot outside in naught more than a pair of leather pants that did little to hide her curvaceous figure beneath…

“You’re sure about this?” A voice on the other end of the phone blared through, a gruff, tired tone to his voice, all but signaling the fact that his head rested atop his other hand. 

Nodding his head to himself, Sasuke Uchiha confirmed to himself what he already knew. If anything, the pictures he had received from a certain knuckleheaded friend had been all too real, for the reports the police were investigating most were those concerning a nudist walking around in public, claiming that the bodypaint adorning her voluptuous breasts would count as clothing. 

There was a pause, but before long, his father merely sighed. “Would you be so kind as to tell our mysterious flasher that the police will drop this particular case, due to lacking evidence?” Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the police, rubbed his head with a clear frown upon his face. To arrest the friend of his son on suspicions alone was a bit much.

“I’ll tell her,” Sasuke began, as he maneuvered his way out from the bedroom of his apartment. “And the official statement?” 

Another short pause passed, though this one was different, one could hear the stress that followed his father’s decision about whether to uphold the law. “The official statement will be along the lines of having caught, interrogated, and fined the offender. She avoided imprisonment this time, but the fine should appease the public. Shisui will handle it with ease.” 

Sasuke gave another curt nod of his head, one that he quickly realized could not be seen by his father and instead gave a hasty affirmative. Shisui Uchiha was easily the greatest publicity agent in the state, if not the entire country. As far as Sasuke could recall, the man had a presence about him unmatched by any in the history of their city, but when approached about it, the man himself merely smiled, and waved it off as a compliment aimed at his charisma. 

With a click, their call ended. No questions were aimed his way in regards to work, nor did he ask any of his father. Ever since he had declined to follow in his father’s footsteps in the police academy, the two had had a tacit agreement not to interfere in one another’s life choices, so much so that the last time the two had spoken in person was during his graduation ceremony.

Casting a sidelong glance down at his phone, the raven haired man briefly contemplated whether or not to call his knuckleheaded friend right away, but knowing her… 

… the mere thought of the blonde throwing a tantrum of confusion, asking a million questions about why she would be fined for choosing a risque costume, already put both a frown and a smile upon his face; an odd combination, had he looked himself in the mirror. 

Skimming through his contact list, the Uchiha heir selected a separate number, the number of said blonde’s girlfriend instead. Sakura Haruno was many things: a trustworthy woman, an excellent student… a minor stalker when they were younger, but also a very reasonable person. He was sure that at this very moment she was in the midst of class, so rather than call her up, his fingers flew across the touch screen to type up a brief summary of the situation, reading it over once before sending it off.

Sasuke could imagine that on the other end of the line, his father’s face was adorned by a deep frown, likely contemplating whether or not to actually arrest the blonde haired exhibitionist. 

Naruko Uzumaki was, without a doubt, a piece of work. However, even knowing that, their friendship had lasted through the years. From their time in middle school, through high school where her body had bloomed, and even in college, the blonde had remained steadfast by his side. Gone was the tomboy one could confuse for a man, gone was the somewhat childish, stubborn humor that had made many cringe. In their place, a curvaceous, near voluptuous woman remained, bubbly, bright and ever cheerful. 

Yet, the thought that his friend had somehow passed her college classes still left him confused. For all her virtues and otherworldly beauty, the blonde was blunt at best, and oblivious at worst. She had her moments, sure, times where even she was surprised by what she said, but the rest of the time, she was- 

Ding! 

Before he could finish his musings, the phone in his hand chimed. A reply had come back from Sakura Haruno, and even before opening it, her message was clear: thank you! 

The temptation to send something back flashed through his head, but nothing came to mind. What would he even reply to that? A ‘you’re welcome’ after notifying the girlfriend of a woman that the woman of her dreams wouldn’t get arrested? 

Shaking his head mirthfully, he instead typed up a question for her, wondering whether or not she had the time to join a movie night of some sort sometime. A new film was scheduled to be released in cinemas, one depicting a monster hunter’s origin story in a ruined kingdom. However, right as his thumb hovered over the send button, another thought crossed his mind; would that movie work as well? 

The short film his colleague had procured two weeks beforehand; the beginning of an adventure he hadn’t expected to have. Granted, he didn’t know whether or not his colleague still had it… 

Once more, a soft shake of his head pushed away any rampant thoughts, sending the message before pocketing his phone. Another quick glance across his apartment later and a key put into his pocket, sent the bachelor out into the world beyond, half jogging down a set of steel stairs that would eventually lead out onto the pavement outside. 

Glimmering through the tall buildings around his apartment complex, the sunlight shone down upon the world, illuminating it to highlight yet another day. Halloween had passed, and the winter months were approaching, but even then, the temperature was high enough that his attire that day didn’t even consist of a jacket. 

His onyx eyes caught sight of billboards in the distance with advertisements slowly rolling off to highlight the news of the day, featuring a smaller screen in the corner with the skyrocketing paranormal sightings that had been reported over the past week: apparitions that flickered by, a ghostly pale face appearing in the mirror of a bathroom, and some sightings even mentioned half naked women sauntering the streets. 

To him however, the sightings were all too real. 

That night, one week prior, his world had been turned upside down. Tales of a world beyond theirs had been regaled to him, stories and traditions that seemed fictive at best had filled his head, and as his fingers had enclosed around the soft, otherworldly breasts of a woman, so too, had his brain been thrown for a loop.

A world of Darkness lived in the shadow of their world, the world of Light, and within that world beyond, the people thrived on the souls of their victims, spending their Hallow’s End in the world of Light, haunting hapless civilians throughout the night. That had been his fate too, save for one minor detail. 

Shuddering where he stood, beside a street light in the early morning hours, a sensation unlike any other crept up the side of his chest. A sensation akin to being touched, a pair of soft, feminine hands sliding up along his shirt clad stomach and chest before dispersing altogether. 

In the aftermath of his ghostly encounter, a part of him believed that the women in white remained on earth; that the tale of another world had been mere fiction, aimed to make him lower his guard. Wherever he walked, his eyes would roam the streets, peering between buildings, over his shoulder, sometimes going so far as to pull out his phone to look behind his back through the camera. Yet, no matter how often he thought he had felt their presence, there was no one in sight.

Crossing the street along with the gathering crowds as soon as the light flashed to green, his mind continued to wander, though this time, the reasoning behind his paranoia was nothing if not relatable. The morning after, the day after that, and all throughout his week, items had moved around and apparitions had made themselves known to his mind. 

Only that day had he awoken of his own accord, without being disturbed in the midst of the night. The covers of his bed had remained in place along with his briefs, and even as he had pushed himself out of bed to receive the call from his father, his apartment had been as immaculate as when he had gone to bed the evening before. 

Tilting his head to the side, the looming structure of an industrial building towered above his head, stretching up into the sky as a pillar of glass and steel. At the very base of the building, a central lobby was situated, utilized by the various companies that ran their businesses from that singular building. 

Approaching from the front, Sasuke’s eyes shifted warily around the central courtyard of the building, gazing left and right alike as a handful of men and women made their way towards the entrance. Some he greeted with a casual wave, while others were simply focused on getting to work on time. Casual conversations occurred between passersby, some mentioning the festivities of the previous week, though he himself was focused on something else in its entirety…

Staring straight ahead, the raven haired Uchiha straightened his posture, trying to appear as neutral as he could, though his onyx eyes zeroed in on the glass doors leading into the building itself. 

A woman whose form was adorned by a long, silky white dress stood before him, appearing only in the reflection of the glass, only to him. Long, indigo colored hair hung down the length of her back, cascading down the sides of her shoulders to highlight her pale, spotless face. Her large, white eyes stared into his onyx orbs; a small, gentle smile adorning her cheeks, even as he stepped forth to trigger the automatic opening of the glass sliding doors. 

Glancing to the left and the right alike, none of the others that had wandered to work had revealed even an ounce of surprise; none had seen her there, the apparition of a creature from beyond. Nor would they believe him if he so much as spoke up about her presence there…

\---

Flickering lights, vehicles that drove down the length of a road time and time again, a deathly quiet wind that never moved… the world was at a standstill, so bright yet still so very hollow. Gazing up at the trees that lined the roads, planted in their own separate sections beside the pavements of a street, the dark green leaves refused to rustle. 

Sauntering down the length of the street, watching on as the world flickered, shimmering in and out of existence in time with her every step. Connected to the realm beyond her own, what little held her there resided within her womb, sloshing around even then, a week after Hallow’s End: a scalding warm liquid that caused her pale cheeks to burn bright with passion once more, a sensation that she, and those of her ilk, had long since lost. 

Every day, from morning to evening, a pair of pale eyes watched, unblinkingly, as the world around her moved about its business, slowly ticking closer to its end, to the inevitable darkness that would befall the world, drawing ever closer until- 

With a start, the transparent gliding doors of a tall building were pushed aside, and once more, her gaze fell upon his form. Once more, a beacon of light blasted the stillness away, and with it, as the wind caressed her dress and crept up the length of her legs, the woman dressed in white felt a smile creep up along her lips. 

Whether he noticed it or not was of little consequence, but the moment the raven haired, onyx eyed man stepped up before her, practically glaring down upon the empty space that once held her form, she couldn’t help but internally squeal. Even as he stepped past her, a ghostly arm wound itself around his elbow, and with her chest pressed up against his side, the duo, one mortal and one unknown, wandered back down the lively streets of the world of light. 

\---

The soft, faint sound of cloth being undone echoed through the hallway of his apartment, just in time to match a weary sigh of relief. Undoing the buttons of his shirt, a toned chest was put on full display, accentuated by the smooth line of his pecs, before the object of irritation was tossed aside to one corner of the room. His eyes came to rest on the shirt for the briefest moment, expecting it to rise, to take on the shape of a woman, but as the seconds ticked by into minutes, his eyebrows furrowed. 

A singular experience had turned him paranoid beyond belief, so much so that, as Sasuke Uchiha sauntered his way deeper into the den that was his bachelor apartment, he couldn’t help but sigh to himself once more.

To say that his day had been slow was one thing, but to call it relaxing was a separate matter altogether. No more than a moment after stepping through the doors leading into an elevator, he could have sworn to have heard her voice. A soft, breathless moan echoed throughout the crowded elevator, snapping his mind back to that night, back to the night where his ears had heard naught more than such moans. 

Travelling up the dozens of floors, stuck inside of an elevator filled to the brim, he had locked his onyx eyes on the flashing number in the uppermost corner of the elevator, watching the floors go by as more and more people left through the heavy steel doors. From the moment he stepped through them, to the time that it took to reach the twentieth floor, his eyes had remained there, almost unblinking, forcing himself to ignore the woman whose rear was pressed dangerously close to his groin. A mere twitch would have alerted her to their proximity, of that much, he had no doubt. 

Now in his apartment however, pressing the palm of his left hand against one of the creamy white doors, the enclosure that was his bathroom was revealed before his eyes. 

The bathroom was made up of tiles in its entirety, from the charcoal grey stone slabs that adorned the floor, to the great white panels along the walls and the smaller white squares that made up the corner blocked off by a set of glass panes. Localized on the far side of the room, a particularly large bathtub rested, complete with a jacuzzi function. Although, the shower was used far more frequently than the bathtub itself. 

Allowing his eyelids to glide shut, the raven haired Uchiha’s hands fell down to rest upon the belt that held his pants in place. Deft, nimble fingers moved along the buckle, easing the pins out of place as the leather was pulled free from the hoops of his jeans. Tossing it aside, his slender, yet powerful digits moved on to handle the buttons of his pants, undoing them with relative ease before slowly, meticulously pushing the fabric down along the length of his toned thighs and legs. 

Only then, when his pants were kicked across the floor far from the reach of his legs, did he reopen his eyes. 

“What do you want this time?” His breath came out in an exasperated sigh, a pair of fingers moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose, even as his other hand reached down to slide his boxers down the length of his legs. 

His eyes were acute, his vision unrivaled, and his senses honed beyond belief, yet even then, it had taken concentration to feel her presence. A mere apparition, a flicker in the mirror to his left, but nonetheless, she was there, resting in the very same room as him, even as the sun began to dip down into the far off horizon beyond his house.

Soft, near soundless steps echoed in the tiled bathroom around him, followed along by the faintest rustling of cloth as a sleek white gown pooled around pale, spotless legs to his side. Allowing his eyes to open fully, Sasuke Uchiha peered to his right, a glare upon his features, as he took in the sight of the woman that had all but materialized through his TV one week prior. 

From the very tips of her toes to the top of her head, up along sleek, unblemished legs, past a pair of thick, creamy thighs, and a toned stomach that any mortal woman would die to possess… his eyes wandered higher, yet when they fell upon her firm, gravity defying breasts, his onyx eyes all but saw through her. 

Gazing up at her face, the body of the woman he had fucked a week before shimmered, fluctuating between transparent, translucent and corporeal. Up along the length of her toned belly, he could already see certain spots that simply didn’t exist, and between her toned, yet creamy thighs… her groin was practically see-through. 

Briefly, his mind pondered whether or not he would still feel something if he were to take her then and there, but as quickly as the thought arose, he shook his head to clear those thoughts away.

In his peripheral vision, he could see her lips move. Her pink, plump lips mouthed out a sentence, yet no matter how hard he strained his ears, he couldn’t hear so much as a word of what she said. Shrugging his shoulders dismissively, the raven haired man returned his gaze to a particular corner of his bathroom. 

A set of wide glass panes separated his shower from the rest of the bathroom, lowered down about an inch into the floor, with a drain set into the tiles. Stepping forward, his eyes were fixed on the aluminum faucet that was mounted into the wall, and as his left hand pulled one of the glass panes to the side, his right hand reached up to lightly twist the one closest to him. 

In a manner of seconds, a spray of warm water rained down from a wide showerhead near the ceiling of the room, already dousing the entirety of the room in a warm, soothing haze. With another dismissive glance behind his back, the Uchiha bachelor took particular note of the apparition there, gazing up into her wide, pale eyes for the briefest moment. 

If nothing else, she was rather pretty… 

“Do whatever you want,” he sighed instead, exhausted beyond belief from the borderline surveillance he had been under that day as throughout, someone had gazed upon him with a deep enough desire for it to be felt upon the nape of his neck. As he set foot within the downpour that was his shower, that very sensation again crept up along the length of his spine. 

The moment the water splashed down upon his hair, his jaw grew limp. A deep, stagnant groan spilled forth from his parted lips. Between work and family relations, as well as the fumings of a blonde haired woman, his shoulders were tense, stiff and sore, and even as he rolled his right shoulder, an audible crack all but bounced off of the walls within the steamy enclosure.

In the aftermath of informing Sakura about the police department’s decision, a lack of notifications had come from his phone. The pink haired student had undoubtedly told her girlfriend by that point in time, but even then, eight hours after the fact, not so much as a message had come through from the blonde haired woman. Briefly, as he finalized an application for the marketing division of his company, the bachelor had contemplated whether or not to text the woman directly. 

Absentmindedly, his strong yet nimble hands ran through the shower routines:.grabbing a bottle of shampoo, dousing the palm of a hand for the briefest moment before thoroughly combing his fingers through the thick mane of hair atop his head. 

Naruko Uzumaki was, if nothing else, an enigma. Her grades in school had been average, her test results were just good enough to pass, and no matter what, the woman never missed out on a campus party. Charming and curvaceous, persuasive and addictive; a born leader, some might say, but the woman herself could not be any less interested in taking on a leadership role. 

With a mirthful chuckle, Sasuke reminded himself that she had been the singular woman that hadn’t comprehended the joking ton in his voice when he had told her to strip down if she liked him that much. Oh, the way his eyes had been fixed with a glare for the following month whenever his slack jawed expression was brought up… and how he had found his vengeance no more than a week later. 

Stepping back out of the spray of water that cascaded down his back, the Uchiha’s eyelids fluttered shut; his shampoo coated hands reaching up to cleanse themselves of the foamy substance. The two had graduated college, but rather than doing so as a couple, Naruko herself had settled down with a girlfriend of her own, one that, in Sasuke’s mind, was far too good for the bimbo. 

“Hng-” A grunt spilled forth from his lips, soft yet strangled. 

Beneath the waterfall that was the shower, his onyx eyes swiveled down to take in the sight that shimmered in and out of existence. A long mane of indigo colored hair ran down the length of her back, a pale hand slid up the side of his left thigh, and as he turned his head to peer down at her face, her pink, plump lips parted way to let her tongue snake out across the tip of his swollen, half hard cock.

A sigh spilled forth from her lips, soft and serene and oh so delicate. The tongue that swiped across the tip of his dick swerved, gliding up along the underside of his cock even as her lips caressed the head. Her pace was slow, gentle, careful not to hasten the inevitable, all the while maintaining her place between his legs, with her own thighs spread far apart. 

Without so much as a thought, Sasuke’s hand fell down to rest upon her head, stroking her long, silky mane of hair for the briefest moment before thrusting his hips forward. 

Short, shallow thrusts ensued, quick, hasty surges of force that caused the muscles atop his abdomen to clench up. Down the length of his right arm, the Uchiha’s veins all but pulsated as his grip atop her head tightened, locking the ghostly woman in place, even as his thrusts grew ever fiercer. Gone were the thoughts that had coursed through his mind, gone was the mental image of a blonde, curvaceous woman in his bed, for in their place, only one image remained; the image of an indigo-haired, white-eyed woman, coated in a layer of his cum, sent out onto the streets as naked as she was when bathing. 

Between his legs, what had once been soft, feminine mewls had been replaced by muffled, gargling groans, with an occasional retch spilling forth from her clogged lips as the tip of his dick bumped up against the back of her throat. A ghost or not, a mere apparition or not, the woman between his legs had invited herself inside of his home; she had invaded the privacy of his shower, and for that, his swollen balls would forever be grateful. 

On her end, trapped in place as she was, the white eyed apparition could do nothing but allow her eyes to roll up into the back of her head. To say that his pace was rough would be the understatement of the millennium, yet she didn’t care. Atop her chest, her breasts jiggled, her legs quivered, and even when the force of his thrusts caused the back of her head to slam up against the wall of the shower, her womanhood couldn’t help but weep. Without a thought, the woman once clad in white dropped her hands down towards her groin, one pausing atop her jiggling breasts, whilst the other fell lower, roaming down towards the apex of her thighs; down to where her eager womanhood dripped from arousal alone. 

How long the duo had remained there, locked in a battle that no one beyond the room would have seen, neither one knew, but nonetheless, the moment his head dipped down beneath the spray of the shower above, his eyes snapped wide open. 

Great waves of warmth coursed through his form, freezing over a moment thereafter, only to heat up once more. Stream upon everlasting stream of thick, rich sperm erupted from the tip of his dick, spraying down the cavern that was her mouth in mere moments. Scalding warmth spread throughout her mouth, dousing her tongue and throat alike with a liquid so warm that her eyes watered then and there, yet, when the next gush came, what little space remained was hardly enough. 

Feeling a warm, faded flush spreading along her cheeks, dual jets of scalding cum burst forth from the ghostly apparition’s nose, causing her eyes to widen even as her quivering pussy teetered on the verge of euphoric bliss.

Above her, standing within the endless rain of the shower, the raven haired Uchiha pinched his eyes shut as a wave of foamy shampoo ran down the length of his face. Between his legs, his cock throbbed, it ached, yet even more so than that, the balls churned with what would undoubtedly be a dozen more loads. 

Somewhere in the midst of his ruthless pace, his hands had left her head, flying up to clasp against the tiled wall behind the woman’s back to support himself. Whatever thoughts had coursed through his mind upon arriving home, they were long since forgotten, as was the phone that had been carelessly discarded in the pile of clothes atop the floor. Through the unrelenting spray of water, his ears were ignorant to the buzzing within his discarded pants. 

“Get out on the couch,” his voice came out as a gruff, gravely command, one hand sliding down to shut the shower off. “Now.” When she failed to immediately move, the bachelor reared his hips far enough back to force the tip of his dick to flop down against the side of his thigh. 

The result, be it fueled by the cum leaking down her nose and chin, or due to the tone of his voice, the Uchiha would never know, but nonetheless, the ghostly woman whose name had been muttered to him once responded in kind. Quick, unhindered motions sent her down upon her knees, half crawling, half pushing, leaping past the bathroom door even whilst her audible gulp was left echoing along the tiles. 

Her form was gone in mere moments; moments that he himself dedicated to wiping himself down, leaving his long, silky black hair wet enough to fall down the sides of his head. 

Deep, resounding thuds echoed throughout his bathroom as he stepped out, blatantly ignoring his clothes on the floor, tossing his towel aside, focusing solely on the singular thought that coursed through his mind. His cock throbbed, swelling in size from the mere walk through his apartment, growing and hardening with his every step until, with a haughty look upon his face, the Sasuke encountered the gorgeous sight before him. 

On her knees with her legs spread wide, the woman before him was a beauty without comparison. A pale, bubbly butt was pressed up and out into the air, her hands, dainty yet shockingly nimble, clutched the back of the dark leather couch within his living room, and even before he reached the low coffee table within his living room, Sasuke’s eyes all but ravaged the sight before him. Hinata, he had been told, but only once. Her name… was Hinata. 

All but kicking the coffee table aside when he reached it, his hands were upon her in an instant. His left palm left a scorching trail along the side of her stomach, reaching up to fondle and molest her left breast with a rough enough grip to make even her wince. Behind her back, his right hand remained upon his cock steadily stroking the entirety of his length, even as he warily eyed up the wet, weeping pussy at the apex of her thighs. 

With his onyx eyes fastened there, it took him no shortage of time to surge forward, using his right hand to steady, angle and direct the tip of his dick to rub against the warm, wet folds of her dripping pussy… 

… yet no sooner than that did he alter his course, sliding the broad, swollen tip of his dick further up, until it pressed down against the tight, underused hole that was the entrance to her ghostly ass. 

“W-wait! Please don’t take me- ohmylord~” A breathless whisper, her voice was meek, trembling, yet oh so inviting. 

Clamping his hand around her breast harder than ever before, Sasuke Uchiha forced the very tip of his dick past the surprisingly tight ring of muscle that guarded her backdoor, leaning up to press his lips down upon her neck. Her comfort was of little consequence, but nonetheless, the harder he pressed, the more the woman beneath him mewled. A single squeeze of her soft, voluptuous breast drew a whimper from her lips, and a harsh, uncaring thrust of his hips caused the entirety of her form to stiffen in place. 

Naught more than an inch of his dick, only the very tip of his swollen cock, was nestled within her ass when she came; a gush of liquid rushing down to stain the leather couch between her legs. Be it from the grip on her sensitive breast, the lips upon her neck, or the cock that forced its way within her unused ass, Sasuke did not know, but orgasm she did. Violently so. 

In the throes of bliss that coursed through her half translucent form, the ghostly apparition known only as Hinata shuddered, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her large, bubbly butt pressed itself back against the cock that tried to plunder her cavern. Instinctively, her backdoor clenched shut, her mouth fell agape, and as another ruthless onslaught commenced, so, too, did the man behind her back begin to ravage her virgin sphincter.

From behind, her ghostly ears picked up on what could only be a feral growl, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure alike up the length of her spine; even as he withdrew his lips from the nape of her neck. A lingering heat was all that remained in the aftermath of his tender kisses, yet, no more than a second after noting that very detail, another jolt of pain shot through her form. 

Above the ghostly apparition, with a hand firmly planted atop her left breast, Sasuke Uchiha let loose a low, barely audible growl from where he stood, gritting his teeth as his hips ground down against her tight, bubbly butt. Between her rear and his hips, his hand remained, steadying his thick, throbbing shaft even as it threatened to pop free from the tight confines of the asshole before him. 

However, no matter how she prayed for it to end, it wasn’t until her body gave out that Hinata’s jaw dropped down. 

With a loud, strangled scream of pleasure, the cock assaulting her backdoor broke through, inch upon inch sinking inside of her asshole in mere moments, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. How long he had pressured her behind, she couldn’t so much as recall, but nonetheless, the moment he sank inside, her legs all but collapsed beneath her weight. 

Beneath the onslaught that was the sensation of being pierced, of being stuffed to the brim and beyond by a cock she could have never taken, her pussy began to gush anew. Thick, unending streams of arousal trickled free from her underused cunt, dripping down upon the couch as inch upon inch of his dick slid past the tight ring of muscle that should have protected her ass. 

Without so much as a warning, a sharp jolt of pain erupted from her neck. Out of sight, behind her back, Sasuke brought his teeth along the side of her slender neck; pressing his teeth down onto her tender, translucent flesh with enough force to draw blood…

… however, as her body seized up, as her mind went blank, and as his cock throbbed and pulsed within her velvety asshole, the door to his apartment slowly slid open. 

“Hey, Sasuke. You didn’t answer my texts, but I have a-” Stepping through the doorway, making her way through the short hallway leading up to the living room of his apartment, a set of emerald eyes grew wide as a pair of pink, plump lips fell agape. 

Mouth open, staring wide eyed, Sakura Haruno froze where she stood, unblinkingly staring straight ahead at the sight that met her eyes no more than a few feet into the apartment of her childhood friend. Naked, toned muscles were put on full display, strong arms that practically bulged out from his rough grasp caused her legs to go weak where she stood, yet no matter how much her emerald eyes wanted to remain on a safe location, the pink haired medic couldn’t help but gawk at what was revealed further below. 

A thick, long cock was exposed, hanging down from the apex of his thighs, throbbing, pulsating, and oozing out a creamy white liquid that the pinkette couldn’t help but shudder at. His position was awkward, half bent over his own leather couch,a hand upon the length of his oversized cock, even as their eyes met. 

From her place no more than a few feet inside of the apartment, both hands up to cup her mouth in a vain attempt to hide the gasp that spilled forth from her pink lips, the sight alone left her in a daze. At least, until their eyes truly did lock onto one another, and with it, another spray of Sasuke’s cum gushed free from his pulsating, swollen cockhead. 

“I, uh… i-is this a bad…” Stammering and stuttering out what little she could, the deep shade of crimson that crept up along the length of her neck, past her chin, up to the sides of her cheeks made itself known in a way that no one had estimated before. Without so much as a warning, the medical student’s body fell back, landing on the floor with a heavy thud. 

Halfway bent over his own couch, Sasuke Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose, letting loose a low groan even as he pushed himself up onto his feet. 

‘How do I even explain this…’ he mentally lamented, shaking his head as he made his way towards his fainted friend. 

\---

A faint, barely audible sound resonated through the bedroom of his apartment that night, accompanied by the furrowing of dark eyebrows as the young Uchiha was roused from his slumber. Gentle creaks, soft, whimpering mewls, and the oh so familiar sound of a squelching pussy, hitching breaths and muffled moans followed, and when the raven haired man’s eyes slid up, they were met by a sight that had long since become normal. 

Soft, jiggling breasts, fully rounded and gravity defying, bounced up and down before his eyes. Remaining there, motionless in his bed, Sasuke repressed a shiver as he noted how the covers of his bed were thrown to the side. 

She was at it again, plain and simple. The being that had made herself at home in his apartment, a young, virile woman, as pale as the moon that hung in the heavens above, lightly pressed her weightless palms down upon his chiseled chest, chewing on her bottom lip in a vain attempt to refrain from moaning. It had already been three weeks since their meeting, and throughout, she had taken him whenever she pleased. 

Even then, her quivering, velvety pussy clamped down around the girth of his cock without his consent, contracting and squirming around atop his lap in an attempt to milk him for what he was worth. When she had arrived didn’t matter, how long she had teased and played with his dick, he didn’t care. What little mattered was how much more she would continue; how many more loads she would milk from his cock, before she would permit him to sleep once more. 

Letting loose a mental sigh, the raven haired Uchiha stayed in his position lying on his back in his own double bed, lazily spurring himself on, even as he peered up at her jiggling breasts from the pillows of his bed. The temptation to reach up, to caress her breasts, to grope and molest her tits until her voice came out as a strangled moan grew in his mind, but by now he knew better… he knew not to tempt his ghostly lover. 

Clenching his eyes shut where he lay, Sasuke felt a fresh load churning within his balls, bubbling and brewing, readying itself for the grand finale… 

… and at last, he came. Thick, potent jets of cum burst forth from the tip of his dick, splashing up against the translucent insides of Hinata’s womb, filling it to the brim and beyond in mere seconds, while gush upon gush of sperm continued to rush out. A third, fourth and fifth jet of sperm erupted, splashing out in her womanly depths with enough force to wretch a moan free from her lips, yet still his cock continued to cum. Still, the woman atop his hips continued to bounce, shuddering, squirming and moaning where she sat, not at all considerate towards the mortal man that was trying to rest. 

\---

Darkness, an unending blanket of cascading shadows had fallen upon the world of light, devouring the mortal realm with its chilled evening air. The days had come and gone, weeks had passed them by, and ever since the end of Hallow’s End, the unsolved ghostly reports had dwindled in number. Only two remained within the police department’s main lobby, scouring through reports, sorting files, all the while preparing for the inevitable takeover of the nighttime patrol. 

Flocking as far as the eye could see, men and women alike wandered down the length of the streets, some leaving, others arriving, yet all the same, every single person outside had a singular goal in mind: to get hammered, one way or another. 

The storm that ravaged the countryside had at long last subsided, and with it, the restrictions put in place to keep the citizens of the state safe were lifted as well. On one singular day, hundreds of men and women had swarmed the streets, dressed to impress in ways that no one beyond the city limits could comprehend. 

In one particular area, beyond the double layered, gold rimmed glass doors of a more exclusive nightclub, a trio eased their way outside. Passing a bouncer twice Sasuke’s size and a line of people waiting to get in, the trio made their way down the street with a light wobble to their steps, even though the shoulders of the singular male in the group were used for support. 

A social call, he had been told; a way for him to reconnect with his friends, and a way for said friends to thank him for his discretion about a particular case of obliviousness. Had that been the truth behind it? 

Of course not. 

Naruko Uzumaki, the blonde haired woman that leisurely clung to his left arm, had foregone the allure of a dress. Her shorts- tight, miniscule booty shorts- were hardly even on; forever unbuttoned to highlight her disregard of public decency. From her long hair pulled up into a singular bright yellow ponytail, to the neon orange tank top that did little to nothing to hide her voluptuous chest, the entirety of her outfit was that of a young woman with little to lose. 

Clinging tightly to his right arm however, Sakura Haruno was no better than her rambunctious girlfriend. 

Flirtatious winks, fluttering eyelashes, and a crimson colored cocktail dress that put her long smooth legs on full display was what had replaced the uptight, almost prudish medical student. Up the length of her spotless thighs, past a miniscule skirt that left a great deal of her rear exposed upon sitting down, her toned, perky body was as seductive as her girlfriend’s curvaceous form. Yet somehow, the sight of her tightly wrapped breasts put a ball of lead in his throat. A bottle of wine had turned into two, followed by shots of tequila, vodka and who knew what else… The girls knew how to drink, if nothing else, putting him to shame with his scotch. 

Granted, looking at the girls then, as he sauntered down the illuminated streets with one woman on each arm, the bachelor believed himself to stand victorious. 

“Sassshuke~” Naruko frivolously sang out, a slur so strong in her speech that he could hardly recognize his own name being said. “C’moon, le’sh hurry~” 

Blinking his eyes once, twice, it took the Uchiha a moment to even decipher the sentence; a moment gone to waste as an surprisingly strong arm wrapped itself around his waist from the right, urging him onward despite the weight of the women on his arms. 

Halting his pace for the briefest moment, to readjust, Sasuke’s expression cracked as a set of soft, warm breasts pressed themselves around his left arm, causing even him to blush where he stood; though luckily, neither woman was aware enough to notice. 

“Slut’s askin’ so nicely~” Sakura chimed in, completely aware of her girlfriend’s urging. “Dun’ya want to be a big guy for us?~” 

Whether he wanted to or not, the image that immediately entered his mind was one of him crouched atop his couch, fucking his ghostly counterpart that had decided to remove herself from their plane of existence just in time for Sakura to walk in. Rather than replying to either one of them however, the raven haired man merely shook his head; a mirthless, curt smile upon his lips. 

Already, a handful of people had stopped, some of whom had even flipped out their phones to take a picture, chuckling lowly to themselves. Although, the occasional male did flash him a look of sympathy. 

Shaking his head where he stood, the Uchiha made a mental note to write a list of things the pink haired medic owed him by then. Between the literal job of supporting the both of them back down the street, and paying for their tab at a nightclub, a drunken reference hardly made up for it.

Once again, his feet began to move, quietly brushing past the cobblestone walkway that was the entirety of the street that late at night. With the way the blonde haired woman was pressing her breasts against his arm and the way her girlfriend was practically making out with the side of his face, he had half a mind to dump them in a hotel until the morning… 

… alas, regardless of how much the temptation swayed his mind, his apartment was the closest. 

Letting loose a low sigh as he wrestled his face free from the soft caress of Sakura’s flirtatious fingers, Sasuke Uchiha soldiered onward, doubtful as to whether or not the ladies would allow him to fish his key out of his pocket without trying to unbuckle his belt. 

The walk there was short, in mileage, yet long in duration: past a hundred people on their way to or from a bar, up along a side street connecting with another major street, past a bakery and grocery store. It took them who knew how long, but before too long, before the moon in the sky began its descent, the trio reached the stairwell leading up to the entrance of his apartment. 

One slow step at a time, a cautious, slow step to maintain his and their balance, followed by another, then another. It was a slow, agonizing ascent up the iron stairwell leading up towards his apartment floor, past a bend, then up a second flight of stairs; one step at a time. Somewhere along the way, the pink haired medic had lost interest in his neck and cheek, having left more than a dozen lipstick marks in her wake. On his other side however, Naruko had done no such thing, openly caressing his chest while attempting to press her groin against his hand. 

Would it count as molestation if they filed a report to the police…? 

Wrestling his right arm free from Sakura’s tight grasp, Sasuke slid his hand down into the pocket of his jeans, rustling around in it for the briefest moment before all but yanking his key out. Before either one of the girls could alter its course, his hand reached up, slid the key within the lock, and twisted it to the side, unlocking the door to his apartment with a flick of the wrist.

Easing the door aside with his right foot, Sasuke Uchiha let loose yet another sigh, cautiously glancing around the street in the hopes that no one he knew was nearby. To waltz into his own home with a woman on each of his arms was hardly the reputation he needed, nor was it a story he could ever explain as just a group of friends hanging out late at night. 

The first thing to greet his eyes was the dimly lit living room of his apartment; a black leather couch, a low coffee table, and, as the women atop his shoulders stretched and sauntered inside, the wide flatscreen TV mounted to the wall caused the moonlight to be reflected in his eyes. Weeks had come and gone since that fateful night, and the presence of the woman dressed in white had only diminished over time. Only he could feel her presence, only his eyes could detect her in a crowd of people, and, as she had so bluntly pointed out, only his continuous donation of life energy had kept her anchored to his world. 

On the positive side, having a ghostly roommate meant that his bedroom would always be clean, and- 

“Looks like someone expected vi’stors~” A giggle broke him free from his daze, and with a start, Sasuke turned his eyes upon the wide open doorway leading into his bedroom. 

“Naaw~” Naruko’s voice followed, a soft squeal of excitement before the far too familiar sound of a body dropping down into the mattress echoed from in the room. “Shashuke’s so cute~” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, a scowl had appeared upon his features long before he could even begin to try to maintain his composure. The Uchiha mentally revoked the compliment he had attempted to send towards his involuntary lover, taking slow, cautious steps towards the pushed aside door with an ever growing sensation of unease in the back of his head. 

What met his eyes was as surprising to him, as it was disconcerting. 

An ocean of petals, red, pink and violet in color, leisurely adorned the indigo bedsheets upon his mattress. From the top of the bed by the headrest, down to the silky smooth pillow cases around his mansion of pillows, then down towards his silken covers… every inch of his bed was adorned by the petals themselves, although, the more his eyes turned, the more his jaw grew slack.

Laid out upon their palace of roses, Naruko and Sakura were there, the blonde on her back, a hand upon her girlfriend’s rear, hiking up the bottom of her dress until nothing was hidden from the Uchiha’s prying eyes. From her place above, as her fingers caressed the length of her girlfriend’s neck, Sakura’s lips fell down to rest against the blonde’s, happily, heartily and sloppily making out with her girlfriend in another man’s bed. 

Yet, from where he stood eyes wide, with his jaw slightly agape, frozen in place, the most surprising thing of it all was the pale woman whose white eyes were wide, fuming about the duo that had taken her place in the bed. 

“Won’t you come fuck her into your personal cunt?~” Sakura cooed, breaking free from her girlfriend’s kiss long enough to throw a sultry glance across her shoulder to where Sasuke stood, unmoving, stoic, yet with what lingered in his pants oh so aroused.

Without a care in the world, the pink haired student returned her lips to the woman below, drawing forth a brief moan of surprise from her girlfriend as a hand fell down to caress the gap in her unbuttoned shorts. A single touch was all it took, a chaste brush against the damp, drenched core hidden within her booty shorts, yet all the same it beckoned the man whose onyx eyes were zeroed in on the apex of Sakura’s thighs.

Blinking his eyes where he stood, the raven haired male let loose one final sigh, an exasperated groan spilling forth from his lips, even as a ghostly, shrill voice echoed throughout the room; a voice for him and him alone to hear. 

“Go on, stud~” Hinata cooed, motioning with a single finger for him to come to her, her thick thighs spread wide with her pristine, hairless pussy on display. “Come make me forever yours~” 

Between the women on his bed sloppily, noisily making out, and the apparition flickering in and out of reality by the headrest, the decision was as obvious. His hand, nimble and quick, descended upon his belt, undoing the buckle in mere moments, even as his feet moved him forth like a predator about to consume its prey. 

The soft, gentle curve of a woman’s ass caught his sight, and even as his pants fell down upon the floor, even as his fingers pulled down the briefs around his thighs, his gaze never truly left the feast; his hands fell upon the smooth, taut rear belonging to the pink haired medic, and his cock, thick, long and hard, brushed up against the entrance between Naruko’s legs. 

“Haah~” The blonde let loose a soft, quivering moan at his touch, breaking free from her girlfriend’s kiss for long enough to speak. “W-what’re ya’ doi’n, teme!” It was more of a statement than a question, coated in a drunken, stuttery whine. 

“I’m grinding against you, obviously,” the Uchiha replied matter of factly, almost as if replying to a work inquiry. 

Before the blonde was given a chance to respond, Sakura’s grasp around her throat tightened and she forcibly muffled the bimbo with her lips, even as Sasuke began to gyrate his hips in time with the blonde’s spasming legs. When he was certain his cock would remain in place however, the Uchiha’s mercy evaporated in time with his patience. 

A single thrust, quick, rough and uncaring sent the very tip of his dick down into Naruko’s twat in mere moments; her audible shriek was muffled, even as a flood of liquid gushed forth from the snatch around his cock. A single thrust, one that hardly devoured a third of his length, had made Naruko cum, shaking and quivering beneath Sakura’s forceful kisses even as her unending arousal lubricated her cunt for him to use. 

Another thrust followed, in the midst of Naruko’s orgasm, but on his end, the moment his dick sank deeper inside of her cunt, his eyes practically rolled up into the back of his head. Sakura was hot, Naruko was gorgeous, but her pussy? A warm, wet velvety heaven enveloped his dick, caressing his length, cradling the swollen tip of his dick, ever spurring him onwards, regardless of what Naruko herself might have said. 

Slowly, meticulously, his hips began to move, gliding back and forth of their own accord, slowly easing out until only the very tip of his dick remained inside of her cunt, before delivering a harsh, uncaring thrust to sheathe his length back inside of her snatch. For his every thrust, another inch of cock sank deeper, and as he reared his hips back, those very inches slid out along her quivering snatch. 

Even as Sasuke’s hands slid up along the length of Sakura’s slender back, unbeknownst to either of the women a second set of eyes were upon their forms. 

From where she sat with her legs spread wide and a hand between her thighs, three of her fingers sliding in and out of her own dripping slit, Hinata could do nothing but moan. The pinkette was cute, the blonde was slutty enough to cause even her to blush, but the man behind the two? That was the cock she crossed realms to kiss, that was the man whose seed she craved…

And that was the man that cucked her, the man that denied her what was rightfully hers to instead breed the blonde bimbo who could hardly contain her orgasms for long enough to praise the cock in her cunt. 

At least, that was the thought that coursed through the apparition’s mind, until a strangled moan, a deep, masculine grunt, and a gasp of surprise echoed throughout the room all as one. 

On her end, at the bottom of the stack, Naruko’s voice came out as a string of moans, gasping and heaving for air with her girlfriend’s hand around her neck. Her bright blue eyes had long since rolled up into the back of her head leaving her mouth agape with her tongue lolled out, and when the masculine groan spilled forth, Hinata could practically feel the woman’s brain turn to mush. 

With a cocky smirk, the apparition reminded herself that she, too, had been there. 

Between her legs, Sasuke’s hips were but a blur. Once slow, meticulous thrusts had devolved into frantic, hasty bucking, his posture, once stoic and stable, had changed as well, resulting in his hands landing upon Sakura’s waist to grip the pink haired student so roughly that there would undoubtedly be a bruise there in the morning. 

For Sakura however, for the poor, innocent little lesbian that came there to offer her girlfriend’s body to her friend, her features were painted with a look of surprise. A soft, startled gasp spilled forth from her lips when her partners came, for below, she could feel Naruko’s pussy quiver, she could see how her back began to arch in the throes of bliss, yet unbeknownst to her, the man behind her had finished as well. 

Thick jets of cum surged forth from the cock buried to the base inside of Naruko’s cunt. Steamy, warm sprays of sperm gushed forth, splattering against the entrance to the blonde’s womb, tainting it with his warmth in ways that Sakura herself could never replicate. Yet, as unseen as it was, the one indication she received was the way her girlfriend’s body shook; the way her belly bulged from the obscene amount of cum that poured into her fertile womb. 

From that sight alone, from the sheer knowledge that her girlfriend was being bred, the pink haired student came as well, though her orgasm was subdued, barely pushing her eyes up. 

Only then, with her eyes on the way towards the back of her head, did Sakura catch on to a shimmering whiteness: a flickering, translucent sight, as pale as the moon that hung in the sky, along with a wide, wicked grin and two round, pale orbs. 

“We’ll have some fun with her, too, won’t we?” The voice was low, subdued and barely audible, but nonetheless, Sakura Haruno heard it, and she heard the reply from behind. 

“I will, at least.”

Before she could question the fact, the hands that had once been by her waist withdrew, reaching back to caress the entrance to her womanhood as well.


End file.
